Forgive Me for my Mistakes
by beattleslover230
Summary: This story about Clare, a very religious girl and Eli, a rebel who has just gotten himself mixed up with some bad stuff. Will Clare be able to nurse him back to health without hating him? Will a romance form? Read find out, story may turn M.. just saying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I decided to write a new story, this one WILL have other chapters so… REVIEW! I wanted to personally thank .queen for the idea for this story. The idea is ALL them while the writing is ALL mine. So thank you, you're awesome! P.s I don't own Degrassi. I wish I did but, I don't *le sigh* Anyways, Lets get on to the story!**

*Eli's POV*

I panted heavily as I ran as fast as I could. _I can't believe I just robbed a bank. Holy shit._ Adrenaline was literally pumping through my veins as I heard police sirens. I began to pump my legs fasting and harder than I ever have before, the wind ripping at my face. I could feel my legs began to feel like Jell-o, but I couldn't stop now. Now I could see the red and blues lights flashing, very close behind me. If I stopped now, I could definitely say hello to jail. I reached an alleyway and decided to trick them. I ran into the alley and quickly, jumped over the fence and hid next to some garbage cans.

I couldn't seem to stop my heavy panting as I heard the policemen yell. I heard footsteps and held my breath, not wanting them to hear a peep out of me.

"Damnit Toby, he got away." I heard one of the officers say to the other. I couldn't help but smirk at the statement. I heard footsteps began to fade then the slamming of a door; then car tires began to screech and fade into the distance. _I can't believe I did it. I did get caught. _

"YES!" I yelled, that was supposed to be in my head. I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh, I out smarted them. I began to feel a burning feeling in my hand. I looked down and noticed it was cut and bleeding horrifically. I sneered in pain, trying to take it like a man. I slowly got up and boom, knocked over 3 garbage cans, they continuously fell like dominoes. _Shit, that was loud. I better get to runnin'._ I thought to myself. I couldn't help but get the feeling I was being watched, but just shrugged it off. I began to walk away when I heard a booming voice yell "FREEZE. PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM". I almost pissed myself after I heard that. _I can't believe it, I was the one they outsmarted. Those bastards, they tricked me! _I slowly put my hands up but decided what the hell. I'm gonna run. And I booked it, as hard and fast as I possibly could. I was almost flying through the air when I heard a shot and felt an awful pain in my left shoulder. I yelped in pain, flying to ground, doing a full on face-plant. I yelled in pain holding my injured shoulder. I felt the warm blood seeping through my fingers. _Holy hell, I was shot. _

*Clare's POV*

Today was the day I was going to volunteer as a nurse at the hospital. In all honesty, I didn't want to, but with my parents friend being the preacher of my church, he signed me up. I still don't understand how a church go-er and a nurse are similar but, my church decided to let people volunteer to help. I grabbed my purse and headed out of the door. My auburn curls bouncing as I walked to my car. I began to drive and turned on the radio and "Angel" by Sarah McLaughlin. I absolutely loved this song, it had so much meaning. The song ended just as I pulled up to the hospital. I got out of the car and walked inside. I walked up to the front where an older woman was typing on the computer.

"Excuse me. Do you know where the people who signed up to be nurses are supposed to go?" I asked.

"Oh dear, go down the hall and make a left. Everyone's in there. Have a nice day." She smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you so much, you too." I smiled warmly back at her and followed her directions. I made it to a room similar to a teachers lounge.

"Clare, I'm so glad you could make it!" Bill, my pastor told me as I walked in. He gave me a hug and handed me some cocoa. Everyone mingled for a little until we heard a booming clap echo through the room.

"Thank you everyone for joining us today. Okay everyone please follow Linda, she will tell everyone where to go. God bless you all for coming." I began to follow the group when a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw it was Pastor Bill. I gave him a confused look.

"Clare, please come with me. I have someone special I'd like you to help for the rest of their recovery."

I nodded my head and followed him, not sure why he chose me exactly. We made to an emergency ER room. Pastor Bill knocked on the door and I heard a quiet male voice say "Come in." We walked in slowly, shutting the door behind us. What lay in front of me was the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. His black shaggy hair, jade green eyes, and sexy smirk were too much to handle.

"Clare, I'd like you to meet my nephew, his name is Elijah-"

"Eli uncle, please call me Eli."

"Okay, Eli Goldsworthy. He is your patient; well I'll let you two get acquainted." Pastor Bill quickly left, leaving me and Eli alone.

"Sorry, I'm Clare, by the way." I giggled nervously.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Clare. You have gorgeous blue eyes." He said, I can't believe my knees didn't give out. His voice was so, soothing yet masculine. It was almost like a dream.

"T-thank you." I blushed furiously, I can't believe I stuttered. He probably thinks I'm an idiot. He chuckled, dreamily.

"You may sit if you'd like." He said to me. I nodded my head and sat down next to him. I noticed a ton of gauze wrapped around his shoulder area. I noticed red began to seep through.

"Eli, do you need knew bandages?" He looked at his shoulder and blushed slightly. He nodded his head.

"Okay let me get the gauze." I quickly got up and got the gauze and bandages. I sat back down and I noticed Eli still blushing slightly.

"Okay Eli, how did the nurse do this before? Did you have to do anything to prep for it?" I asked.

"Um, I have to take my shirt off. One second." I blushed after this statement as he got up and lifted his black band tee over his head. He sat in the middle of the hospital bed and looked at me.

"Come site behind me, I won't bite, hard." He smirked letting me know he was being sarcastic. I giggled and sat behind him. I slowly began to peel the bloody gauze off of his shoulder. After all the gauze was gone I saw the puncture wound; I couldn't help but run my fingers over the wound, gently. He flinched slightly, but began to ease up.

"What happened?" I questioned him. He began to slightly tremble and looked at his fingers. I slowly pushed his head towards mine and made him look at me.

"Please tell me what happened. I won't judge you." I told him. And it was the truth, I wouldn't judge him. He took a deep breath and what he told me put me into utter shock.

"I robbed a bank today and I was shot. If I don't get surgery in the next 8 hours, I might die."

**DUH DUH DUHHH.**

**So, I'm liking this story and I hope you are too. And you know what you should do if you enjoy this story, REVIEW! Thank you guys so freaken much for the reviews for "Bulletproof Love" I swear you all almost made me cry. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! So REVIEW to keep this story rollin'! **

**P.S thank you too .queen for the idea, your pretty dope. **


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY! I was going to update this story like… multiple times a week but, I forgot. I will try my best to keep updating at least once a week! Keep on reviewing, That makes updates come faster(: So, onto the story!**

*Clare's POV*

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Even though I've only known Eli for a short time, I feel like I've known him forever. I can't believe he could die… he needs a doctor soon. I need to get him a doctor now. If not, I will go crazy.

"Eli, we need to get you surgery NOW." I said frantically, I could barely blink properly, let alone breathe. It was like my body couldn't function knowing Eli might die in a short eight hours. My breath was beginning to quicken, my auburn curls flying every which way. I was beginning to get dizzy, everything was spinning before me. Suddenly my legs didn't want to work, they gave out. But before I hit the ground, two strong arms wrapped themselves around me. My breath was still ragged as my eyes tried to focus on the figure holding onto me. All I could make out were a pair of green eyes and jet black hair.

"Clare you need to calm down, please calm down Clare. Take deep breaths, in, out. In, out. Shh, shh Clare. Calm down, please." Eli cooed to m softly as he held me in his arms on the floor. I tried to stop my short, ragged breaths but, they wouldn't seize. Eli continued to speak slowly and soothingly to me as he twirled my curls in his hands, trying to get my breathing back to normal. Sooner than later, my breathing was back to normal. I slowly looked up at Eli to see pure worry on his face. Tears formed in my eyes at the thought of Eli dying. Why would God take away such a capable, smart, handsome young man from the world? Why would he do that? I hiccupped from my crying, and Eli held me closer to him.

"It will be okay Clare, just please calm down." He continued twirling my curls. I couldn't help but still think about what he had told me.

"E-eli… you… could die." I choked on a sob after saying the last part. Tears began to flow down my face as I heard Eli take a deep breath. I buried my face into his chest, I breathed in his scent. Axe and laundry detergent filled my nose.

"Clare, it's not likely okay? Please stop crying." Eli begged me. But I couldn't lift my head for the life of me. My sobbing soon subsided. I felt two large, strong hands grab my face and pull it up. My eyes met two green eyes, filled with concern and… love? That's crazy, he can't love me. We've only known each other for a couple of hours; you can't grow to love someone in a few hours.

"I hate seeing a beautiful cry, its breaking my heart. Please stop." He told me, never breaking eye contact from me. I slowly nodded my head and he kissed my forehead slowly. I couldn't help but blush at the loving gesture. I felt Eli slowly stand up and he put his hand out for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, I could see him slowly wince at the pain he endured helping me up. Even though he got hurt on his other shoulder, he still experienced some pain.

"Eli, you should lie down and rest, I'll go talk to a doctor." Eli nodded his head slowly, lying down in the process. I covered him up with the thin blue blanket and walked out the door. I waved goodbye before I left and Eli smirked as he closed his eyes to go to sleep. I shut the door and began walking to the front desk. I reached the desk and noticed the same sweet old lady at the desk. I quickly walked over and greeted her with a smile.

"Excuse me, but, um… could I see a surgeon?" I asked her. She looked up from her computer and nodded her head.

"One second dear." She told me as she walked away from the desk into a small office. I heard some talking and the door slowly opened.

"You may see him now." She told me, warmly. I smiled and walked over. I went into the office and shut the door. A gray haired, middle aged man was sitting at a desk looking at a file. At first I didn't know if he noticed me or not.

"Please sit Miss." He told me, never looking up from the file. I quickly sat down.

"So, what brings you here Miss-"

"You can call me Clare. Clare Edwards." I told him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stevens. What do you need, Clare."

"Well Sir, one of your patients is Eli Goldsworthy, and he needs surgery, is there any reason that the procedure is not going on right now? He told me he could… die." I whispered the last word, begging I wouldn't cry.

"Well Clare, we would do the procedure except, Mr. Goldsworthy doesn't have enough money to pay for it. And we sure as hell will not accept stolen money"

"Dr. Stevens, just because Eli made one mistake doesn't make him a bad person." I stated, clearly annoyed by the last statement he told me.

"True, true Clare. One Mr. Goldsworthy gets enough money to pay for it, he will get the surgery." We talked a little more and I quickly left. I thanked him for taking the time to talk to me. I went to the cafeteria to get some coffee. I got my coffee and went back to Eli's room. Before I opened the door I heard talking coming from inside the room. I quickly retracted my hand and put my ear to the door. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it. I heard a man talking, maybe Pastor Bill? I kept on listening.

"Are you sure Eli? Maybe she just doesn't want to bring it up."

"No Uncle, she doesn't remember me, like, at all. I keep hoping my gestures will trigger something but so far, nothing. She just doesn't remember me." I heard Eli say, he sounded hurt. I wonder who their talking about?

"Well, you just have to keep trying Eli; you guys had a good thing going. Keep trying, don't give up.

"I won't Uncle; I won't give up on Clare."

In that moment I felt my heart stop and hot coffee burn my toes. They… were talking about me?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god. I am SO freaking sorry I haven't updated for like 4 months! I didn't update because my old laptop got a virus and wouldn't work; all I had to work with was a blue screen. And I just got Microsoft Word back on my (new) laptop yesterday! I cannot explain how sorry I am, I hope you all forgive me and continue to enjoy the story. This is sadly going to be a mini chapter but I hope soon I can start writing longer/more chapters. By the way, I AM BACK! I will try and write other chapters for my others stories and add some more one-shots soon. Here's a mini chapter, ENJOY! Reviews are highly wanted. **

*Clare's POV*

My chest heaved heavily and tightened; I felt like I was being strangled. What the hell did they mean me and Eli _had _a good thing. I didn't even know we had something to begin with. I felt my world spinning around me and my legs grow weak. My sight turned black as I collapsed onto the cold white tile.

*Eli's POV*

As my and I were talking we heard something fall outside my door. My Uncle walked over and opened the door. We both did not expect to see Clare laying, unconscious, on the floor. My eyes bulged out of my head when I saw her. I began to panic, what if she heard us talking? Is this what caused her to fall? Maybe she just slipped, I mean, there is some coffee on the ground. All I know is if she heard us, I'm screwed. My uncle gently picked her up, carrying her bridal style, and turned to me.

"I'm going to have her checked out, boy. You stay here and rest. We will talk when I get back." I nodded quickly, wanting my Uncle to get Clare checked out as soon as possible. Hopefully, she's fine and she didn't hear our conversation. I decided to take a short nap to make the time pass by.

*Clare's POV*

I woke up to bright white and a head-splitting headache. I felt like I was having a hangover, it was awful. I rubbed my head as a man cleared their throat. I quickly glanced over and saw it was Pastor Bill, or Eli's Uncle. He gave me a warm grin, which I returned.

"How are you feeling Clare?" I was tired of playing this game of monkey in the middle, I was the monkey, who knew nothing of what was going on, and Eli and his Uncle were the ones who knew exactly what was going on. I decided to get straight to the point. Or like Adam would say, "Just rip the bandage off".

"Pastor, what were you and Eli talking about earlier? And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about because I heard you both, don't lie to me. I deserve the truth." I saw all the color drain from his face and I knew I was in for a long story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you guys like it. Thank you all SO much for the reviews, they made me very happy. I wanted to leave a little note regarding my story "Bullet Proof Love". I'm sorry to announce, but, I am discontinuing the story. I am so sorry if anyone really enjoyed it but, I honestly have NO idea what to write next. I'm going to keep my main focus on this story. I hope you all enjoy this story and I'm sorry for the discontinuing. Anyways, on with the story!**

*Clare's POV*

Pastor Bill and I walked to The Dot to discuss what him and Eli had been talking about earlier. To say I was confused was an understatement. I wanted, no, needed answers now. I felt like I didn't even know my life anymore. Like I was someone else, and the feeling scared me to the core. I couldn't help but shiver at the displacement I felt in my own body. I didn't understand how I could feel so, disconnected from myself. We found a table and sat down. I looked at Pastor Bill with hopeful eyes, wanting to know what was going on. He let out a shaky breath and rubbed his forehead.

"Clare… I don't even know where to begin. Honestly..." I wasn't too pleased with this answer so I begged for more information.

"Pastor Dan, please. I need to know. It's scary that something happened in my life and I have no memory of it whatsoever. How can something like this even happen?"

"Clare you were in an accident. It happened about 2 years ago, you were walking home from Degrassi, with Eli. You and him use to be a couple, so he was walking you home. Anyways, you guys got into a little quarrel, I'm not sure what about, but, you stormed away and got hit by a car. You got knocked out and was in a coma for 3 weeks. When you woke up… you only remembered your parents, Darcy, Adam, and Ali. Everyone and everything else was a blur. Eli visited you in the hospital, sweetheart. But… you didn't recognize him at all. In fact, he was the only person you couldn't even think you've seen anywhere. It was like a complete stranger was in your room. Eli read somewhere that if someone wakes up from a coma and they remember other people but not you that means they wanted to forget them anyways. Eli told himself, and me, that he would not bother you again. And if you came back into his life, he would be there to stay. When you volunteered at the hospital, I wanted to pair you two, to see if it would jog your memory. That is what Eli and I were talking about, he wanted to tell you. But, he's still in pain Clare. To him, you still don't want him in your life. Eli is a very stubborn boy; it will take a lot to convince him anything else besides what he believes. I want you to know I don't want you giving Eli false hope; you need to be in it for the long run. I don't think he can handle getting hurt that deeply again by the same girl."

My mind was racing at all the information Pastor Bill just gave me. No wonder I felt so close to Eli, we had had a connection before. I couldn't believe everything that had happened and I was just learning about it now, 2 fucking years after the accident! So many emotions were coursing through me. I was mad, sad, happy, confused, hurt, tired, angry, and frustrated. You name it, I probably felt it. I felt tears drip down my face and all I wanted was to be comforted by Eli. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him and how I wanted to be together again. I looked at Pastor Dan who was giving me a concerned look.

"Clare? What's going on in that little head of yours?" He questioned me. I stared at him for a minute, and then let out a shaky breath. I shook my head as I said.

"I don't know what to feel anymore. I'm mad, sad, angry, happy, confused… I'm so freaking confused. Why am I learning about all this right now? Two years after the accident and I learn all this! Why didn't anyone tell me before?" I said, my voice getting slightly louder as my statement progressed.

"Clare, maybe you should talk to Eli about this. He's having his surgery right now but after he's healed you need to ask him for yourself. I think he should explain everything else." Pastor Bill gave me a sad, weary look. My throat tightened at his words.

"Did you say after his surgery?"

"Yes Clare, Eli is in surgery as we speak."

I felt tears well in my eyes, I never got to say goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! Here's an update for y'all, I hope you guys like it. I just have a question for you guys; do you guess even like this story? I haven't been getting many reviews lately and it is worrying me. Let me know what's in your little heads! (But in a NICE way, please!) So, yeah, reviews would be appreciated my swag-full readers. Anyways let's get on with the story! :)**

*Clare's POV*

I sat in Eli's recovery room, waiting for him to be done with surgery. I was still confused about everything. Why hadn't anyone told me before? I was hurt that I was just finding out about this now; what still puzzled me was why didn't anyone tell me? What was wrong with me knowing Eli and I use to be a couple? I leaned back in my chair, running my fingers through my curls. I didn't know what to say to Eli after his surgery. "Hey Eli, so your Uncle told me about how we use to be a couple. So, why the hell am I finding this out now?" I didn't think that approach would work too well.

I tried to take a nap to pass the time, but I had too much on my mind at the time. My mind wouldn't stop racing with all the questions I needed Eli to answer. I decided my mind wouldn't settle enough for me to sleep so I went to go to the cafeteria for a snack. I got up and was just about to touch the handle of the door when the door flew open, knocking me over. I let out a yelp of pain as a landed on my wrist, onto the cold, white tiles. My eyes began to brim with tears at the pain, it was excoriating. The nurses gave me a look of sympathy as they hurriedly moved Eli's bed into place, as well as hooked up the needed equipment. Then they rushed over to me. "Oh dear, I am awfully sorry! I cannot believe we ran you over with a door! Let me take a look, darling." The sweet older nurse told me. I slowly gave her my wrist, she began to poke it and I couldn't help the tears. They began to roll down my cheeks, my wrists hurt so badly.

"I'm afraid it's broken dear, we need to get you a room of your own." I didn't like what I was hearing. I wanted to be here when Eli woke up.

"Do you think I'll be able to be here before Eli wakes up? I really want to wait until he wakes up. I... need to be here for him." My tears began to cloud my vision at the thought of Eli not waking up. No Clare, do not start thinking like that now! The nurse chuckled and I didn't understand why she found this funny. "Sweetheart he won't be waking up for at least another 5 hours, we will bandage your wrist up in enough time for you to be here." I let out a sigh of relief that I would be able to be here for him. The nurse helped me up and we walked to another room in the E.R. I gently sat down on the bed and waiting for her to come back with the materials to make my cast. She quickly and thoroughly made my cast and put it on quickly. We let it dry and she let me go back to Eli's room. I unknowingly walked quickly back to his room. When I opened the door, he sadly wasn't awake yet. But the steady beat of the heart monitor told me he was just asleep. I took a seat in the chair I was once sitting in before, but I pulled it up to his bed so I could grasp his hand. Knowing he was safe and alive was enough to let me close my eyes and take a nap.

*Eli's POV* (about 6 hours later)

I could feel someone breathing and holding onto my hand. I slowly opened my eyes to be met with a blindingly white room. I squinted for a bit so I could see and I looked down to see auburn curls on my bed. Clare looked like an absolute angel. Her lips were slightly parted and she was slightly snoring, she must be exhausted. I looked at her wrists and saw a cast on one of them. My first thought was "What the hell happened while I asleep?" I couldn't help the anger pouring into me. I needed to know who did that to my girl. Wait, did I say my girl? Well not anymore… not after her accident. Tears began to brim my eyes so I knew I had to stop thinking about that. Remember Eli, your just a patient, she doesn't really care about you. If she did… she would have remembered you… Eli stop! I started deep breathing so the tears would stop. It took several minutes to calm my breathing down, but I slowly got my tears and breathing to calm down. I slowly closed my eyes and leaned back in the hospital bed. I wondered why this happened to Clare and I. we had been so… in love. Why did our relationship have to crumble? I don't even know why we were fighting that day. All I know is I wish it never happened.

After about an hour, I felt Clare stir a little. She slowly lifted her head and looked at me with her big blue eyes. I could tell tears were about to roll down her cheeks. The sight broke my heart. Was she scared I was awake? Did her wrist hurt?

"Clare, please don't cry." I told her and she slowly crawled up onto my bed and attacked me with a hug. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. I could feel her shaking in my arms, indicating that she was sobbing. I gently patted her curls and whispered little things into her ear, trying to sooth her in any way possible. I noticed her cries began to get louder and wilder. I gently pulled her out of the embrace and looked at her. Her eyes were very red and puffy, tears continuously pouring down her cheeks. She sniffled and I could tell more tears were about to fall. "Clare, you have to calm down or you'll send yourself into a panic attack. Please don't do that sweetheart. Please stop crying." I slowly used my thumbs to try and dry her tears and she sniffled a little and took deep breaths, but soon enough only a few tears were streaming down her face. "There you go sweet heart. No more tears please." She slowly pulled me back into our embrace and nuzzled her head into my neck. I could feel her salty tears on my neck so I rubbed her back slowly and kept telling her everything was fine. Even though I was a little sore from surgery, I knew I needed to hold Clare. She soon pulled away and her eyes were still puffy but there were no more tears. She took a shaky breath and what I heard her say next scared me. "Eli, you need to tell me about… our past relationship. We need to talk about this, no more putting it off." She gently said. I knew I had to tell her, no more waiting, this was it.

**DUHH DUHH DUHHHH. **

**Who knows what's going to happen next? Ahah well... I do. I am planning on updating tomorrow since it's getting late, please REVIEW. Seriously, if I do not get a single review I will NOOOTTT update tomorrow. So please review! I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter! Get ready :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**All I have to say is y'all are freaking AWESOME! All your reviews made me smile You guys are seriously dope. You guys made my day, hearing that you all enjoyed the story and thank you to those who gave me some feedback; it was highly appreciated and will be taken into great consideration! Anyways… I'm so excited for the new episode of Degrassi this week, and can some clear up the confusion with Eli and Imogen? I'm confused… are they just friends again or are they still dating? Someone message me or tell me in your review because I'm so confused! **

*Eli's POV*

I let out a deep breath as Clare looked at me with curious eyes. I knew that I had to tell her, no lying. I sat up and sat Indian style on the small bed. Clare did the same thing but faced me. I decided it was now or never. "It all started back in freshman year; you and I had been friends for 3 years. You could say we were… inseparable. Later that year, after Adam set us up on a blind date. We figured out the feelings we had for each other were mutual. Freshman year our relationship was, perfect. Sophomore year we had some problems, but nothing to major. I thought for sure our relationship was absolutely perfect. That nothing could change the way we felt about each other. But then a new guy came to our school." I had to try to calm down and not show Clare how much talking about this hurt me. "He was a childhood friend of yours, or… Jake Martin. You guys started hanging out a lot. And… I didn't like the way he acted towards you. It was more flirty then friendly. I hated how, you let him do it. I thought you were beginning to like him, as more than a friend. Our relationship kept getting rockier and rockier, I was getting worried Clare. I… didn't want to lose my best friend. The day you got hit, we were having a pretty extreme fight." I had to stop again to try and compose myself secretly. I quickly blinked tears away and took many deep breaths.

"Eli, what were we fighting about?" Clare quietly asked me. I could tell by the look on her face that she was hurting too. I could see a light film of tears began to fill her beautiful blue eyes. I quickly grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. Trying to calm her down.

"We were fighting about-"

"We were fighting about Jake weren't we?" she asked me quietly. I slowly shook my head, telling her yes. I saw her bow her head, looking defeated. This isn't why I told Clare all this. I didn't want her to feel this way. I heard her sniffling softly, indicating that she was crying. My heart ached for her; I slowly reached over and tilted her chin up. Her blue eyes were clouded by a sea of tears, which continuously spilled onto her face. They were also beginning to puff up. I grabbed a tissue and tried to dry her tears, but they just kept flowing down her face. She began shaking and her cries got louder. Soon I am embraced her in a hug and ran my hand through her hair. She cried for a little longer, then she finally controlled her tears, only a few still streamed down her face. She slowly pulled out of our embrace and she wiped a final tear away.

"Eli… I don't know what to say. But I have another question. What happened after the accident and why didn't you try and get back together with me?" After Clare asked that I knew I was going to break down soon, it was just a matter of time. I closed my eyes so tight I saw little specks of light.

*Clare's POV*

I was wondering why Eli was having such a hard time telling me. I mean, I know he was hurt that I got hurt and didn't remember him, but I didn't know he was this hurt from it all. I felt awful to find out that are relationship went downhill because of this guy named Jake, who I do not remember either. I cried because of all the pain I caused Eli. He was one of the sweetest guys I know, how could I be so… cruel? I was disgusted with myself. I heard Eli deeply sigh and close his eyes painfully tight after I asked him what happened after the incident. I knew this was going to be hard for Eli to explain, since he was acting this way.

"After your accident, I visited you in the hospital. But you didn't remember me. You were scared of me, you only wanted… Jake." I gasped when Eli told me this. How could I ask for Jake when I didn't even remember him? "After you kept asking for Jake, your family decided to let him visit. You were so happy to see him, I couldn't believe it. I decided that since you had basically forgot my existence yet remembered everyone, including Jake that… you wanted to forget me and this accident let you get what you wanted. I decided to leave you alone, while I watched on the sidelines as you and Jake dated. I told your family to let you think he was always your boyfriend. I didn't want you to remember me. You guys dated for a while and then Adam told me… he told me… Jake hit you. Like left bruises and marks kind of hits, Clare. I confronted him and he denied it all. When I told him I would send the cops for him, he ran before anything could be done. And since you don't remember any of it, it's hard to prove it actually happened. It's not your fault though Clare. He hit you and you fell, you didn't remember very much again. Damn Edwards, were going to need to get you a helmet!" Eli explained and I couldn't help but giggle at his little comment. But hearing all of this happening yet not remembering it terrified me. why hadn't anyone told me the second I was okay? What the hell was wrong with everyone? I felt so out of connection with myself. What else happened? I mean was I actually a different person, what if I decided to change everything about myself. What if… Eli was lying? No Clare do not think like that! Eli wouldn't do that to you.

"Eli, why didn't anyone tell me this before?"

"I guess we didn't want to scare you, we thought it was best if you didn't know." He said but I wasn't to happy with that answer. How could my own family keep this stuff from me? I was hurt to say the least and scared. What if Jake did something else I didn't remember? Like, raped me. I don't know if I would have told Adam this information. In the moment of silence we heard a knock on the door. Eli gave me a strange look and I would have never expected or wanted the person who walked through the door to come here. How did they even know we were here? To say I was scared was not fitting for the terror that coursed through me.

**OMIGODD I wonder whos at the door? Obviously Lady Gaga, hahaha kidding! I think y'all know whos knocking on the door but oh well. reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to say I'm sorry for no posts. I have no excuse. I hope you all haven't given up on this story though! I love you guys for reviewing. I think I may make some new one-shots so get ready for those! Ok, onto the story.**

*Eli's POV*

I was surprised when I saw Jake walk through the door. Why the hell would he be here? It's not like he wants to visit me and Clare wasn't occupying a room for herself. How did he even know she was here? I saw Jake walk over to Clare and give her head a kiss. It made my blood boil; I had completely forgotten that they were still dating. Clare looked disgusted but tried to mask it as Jake put his hand on her shoulder, trying to create more space between us. Did he honestly think we would never find each other again?

"Jake can we… um… talk?" Clare quietly questioned Jake. They both looked surprisingly calm; I thinks it's because Jake knew what Clare wanted to talk about. Clare and Jake swiftly left the room; I heard the door lightly shut. I thought they would have this conversation outside but I guess they decided to do it right outside my door and I could see them through a crack in the door.

"Jake, I think you know what I'm about to sa-"

"Save your breath Clare. I already know you're leaving me for Eli." I could detect the hurt in his voice. He sounded on the edge of tears, he voice sounded so… lost and alone.

"Jake, you know I still care about you, but with Eli… I can't explain it, but I know I love him." When those words left Clare's lips, my breathing stopped for a minute. She loves me? I felt my hands slowly start to shake and I tried to calm my rapid heart rate. I couldn't believe the girl I loved, and haven't stopped loving… loves me back.

"I understand Clare, I'm sorry for any of the pain I've caused you. Can I have one last hug, you know, just to… say goodbye?" Clare had a light film of tears in her eyes as she gave Jake a final hug. I heard them exchange final goodbyes and as they pulled away I saw them both wipe away stray tears that had fallen out of their eyes. "Goodbye Clare." Jake said and slowly walked away, before he left he turned around and gave a final wave. I hurried back away from the door. Clare slowly opened the door looking at the floor. I could tell she was sad, she tried to hide it by putting a smile on her face but I just gave her a knowing look.

"Clare, it's okay to be upset. You don't have to pretend with me." I slowly walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, she buried her face in my chest and I heard her cry. "Shh shh Clare, sweetheart it will be okay." I cooed softly to her. I hated seeing her like this, she seemed so, hurt. I rubbed small circles on her back and whispered soothing things in her ear until she calmed down. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and looked up me, her big doe eyes bloodshot.

"Eli you should lie down and rest. What are you doing standing up! You're supposed to be resting!" she scolded me. She slowly helped me walk to my bed and I lied down groaning in pain; I was still very sore from my surgery. Clare pulled up a chair right next to my bed and took my hand in hers, I intertwined our fingers. She smiled at me and I just smirked back, even though I was in pain I couldn't help but be happy that Clare was back in my life. And she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

TAAAA-DAAHHHH the end. I know, probably the crappiest ending you've ever read! Sorry its just that I wanted to end the story, I could possibly make a sequel to it if you all want. But i lost interest in this story.. so I decided to end it here. If you have any questions about what happened, feel free to PM me (: please review and let me know if this story was any good and some IDEAS you guys have for a future story. I think I already have one brewing in my head. Bye my lovelies *mwwuuaahh*


End file.
